1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoes, and more particularly, to a waterproof and breathable insole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various waterproof shoes are commercially available. A waterproof shoe generally has a shoe lining and an insole. The shoe lining and the insole are stitched together. In order to provide the desired waterproof effect, the bottom wall of the insole is coated with layer of waterproof glue. This layer of waterproof glue has a certain hardness and does not breaths. Therefore, a waterproof shoe of this design has a poor breathing effect. If a flexible layer of breathable glue is used for the insole of a shoe, the shoe does not have a waterproof characteristic.